deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Freeze (DCAU)
Dr. Victor Fries (Pronounced "freeze") was an accomplished cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. Fries placed her in suspended animation while searching for a way to cure her. But GothCorp's CEO Ferris Boyle stopped funding the research—and Nora's life—and pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries' body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept at subzero temperatures; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears a protective cryogenic suit in his quest to somehow restore his wife to full health and avenge her fate—which he partly holds Batman responsible for. Battle vs. Mei (Overwatch) (by IceLoverMei) Song: Sonic Adventure 2 - Event 7 At the Frozen Factory at Gotham City Mei: *Open the door, Looking around* Winston*in Mei Speaker*: Mei, anysign of our target. Remember his name is Dr. Victor Fries and he part of the city wanted list. Mei: Nothing so far Winston. But judging on this place, I can see why I was up for the job. Winston*Mei Speaker*: Keep a sharp eye out. You never know what he might do. Mei: On it. *Hang up and look through his files, Reading about him and his wife Nora before and after her passing* My goodness. Mr. Freeze: *Appear behind Mei, Reading his Freeze Gun* I see you came here to catch me, As well as learn more about me. Song: Batman: Arkham City - Bring Her Back to Me Mei: Whao! *Get Endothermic Blaster* Forgive me for this but Overwatch is concern of your action to the city and you need to come quietly before one of us goes down. Mr. Freeze: I'm sorry as well but after what that man did to me, I cannot let this pain bring me down. FIGHT! Mr. Freeze fire his Freeze Gun to fire ice balls as Mei take cover Mei: Where the others when you need them. *Set her blaster to Icicle Mode* Mei and Mr. Freeze continue firing at each other with their cold weapons. Mr. Freeze: I grow tired of this shoot out. *Begin heading to Mei* Mei: *Set Blaster to freeze mode and think to herself* That suit he wearing, Freezing him won't do anything to help. *Fire Ice Wall under me, Getting on a balcony* Mr. Freeze: You cannot hide forever little girl. *Blast at wall to block Mei path* Mei: ! *Set blaster and fire icical at the ice on the roof, Making some of it fall on Mr. Freeze* Mr. Freeze: *Block with some damage on him* I see you are clever minded. *Fire at ropes of the Balcony, Making Mei fall* Mei: GAH *Getting up and seeing Mr. Freeze approcing to me* Mr. Freeze: I know it be a real shame to put you down so fast. *Fire Ice Blast at Mei* Mei: *Quickly take cover in Cryo-Freeze, Defending herself* Mr. Freeze: Hmm *Begin punching at Ice, Trying to break her out* Mei Mind: I need to think of something. I need to know how to stop him. *See her device ready* Of course Mr. Freeze: I see you want to do this the hard way. *Aim blaster* Mei: *Break out of Cryo-Freeze and throw her device at Mr. Freeze, Causing Blizzard at him* Mr. Freeze: GAHHHHH *Beginning to slowly freeze in pain from Blizzard* Mei: Forgive me for this. This is for your own good. *Making contact with Winston* Winston, I got things under control. It wasn't easy thou. Mr. Freeze: *Slowly reaching for his blaster and fire at device, Breaking out of his freezing control* Song: Batman Beyond - Farewell Mei: !!! WHAT! Mr. Freeze: You tried so hard, But you can only do so much damage to me then I been through before. *Fire Freeze Ray at Mei* Mei: GAHHHHHHH *Drop Speaker while beginning to freeze, Trapped in Freeze own ice prison* Winston*Mei Speaker*: Mei, Mei are you in there, MEI! Mr. Freeze: *Crush speaker* Now you will know the suffering I been through. Left alone to die in coldness. *Head out* Some time later Mei: *Break out of ice as Freeze leave* Well. Look like a mission was a failer. Guess I better tell Winston the bad news. *Leave in defeat* Expert's Opinion Well I'm abit upset that Mei didn't win, I guess it best to point out while Mei does got a great mind on knowing Mr. Freeze gears and can even tie up some of Mr. Freeze stats including defending herself with Cryo-Freeze, Mr. Freeze is more of a Super-Human compare to Mei. This is mainly from his suit that give prevent him from Mei freezing device. Even with an Icical Blast that can do some damage, Mr. Freeze Freeze Gun is highly more advance in firing more to his control, To the point where even when slowed down by Mei Blizzard attack, He manage to have the higher advantage. To see the original bettle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors